fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Selzonshin
|ailments = |weaknesses = / (when in rage mode) |move = Tendril Slash |creator = Ukanlos Subspecies}} Selzonshin, is a malevolent Pseudowyvern that shows no remorse to anything. Appearance Selzonshin is a monstrous Pseudowyvern. It possesses very dark purple scales and deep black webbing on its wings, which have scythe like blades on their edges. Behind its two front legs, which have three fingers, are two extremely long wing tendrils. These wing tendrils are black in colour, with the spikes being metallic grey. Each tendril ends in a gargantuan claw that Selzonshin uses to catch its prey and swing at its foes. Its facial features are also very demonic, with some resemblance to the Elder Dragon Gogmazios. Instead of eyeballs, it has elongated, compound eyes that stretch across its skull. These allow Selzonshin to see an image as if it was in ultraviolet light. Because of this, Selzonshin can perceive colours that human beings cannot see. It has two horns that start from the base of its "eyes" and curve upward, and a "beard" made of black fur. When in rage mode, its claws and wings are surrounded by a dark haze of electricity, similar to that of Savage Deviljho. Its normally purple scales undergo a dramatic colour change into very bright red, and its eyes glow purple. It also starts huffing lightning sparks. When calm, its wing tendrils are simply dragged along the ground behind it. When enraged, the tendrils curl up, with the claws planted firmly to the ground, like extra limbs. Behavior Selzonshin is very cruel towards other organisms. It is one of the few monsters who will actually seek out nearby villages just to destroy them. Selzonshin also, does not feed. To stay alive, it must hear and feel another organism's cries of anguish, which they resolve by capturing 10 - 20 different species of monster and dismembering them with its wing tendrils. By destroying villages, the cries of people will sate its hunger for a few weeks. Abilities Selzonshin is a thunder element monster, capable of delivering lightning - like attacks with its wings and horns. It is also capable of firing a beam of lightning from its horns and mouth. Its front claws however, possess a different element altogether - Dark. When in rage mode, it is capable of channelling the dark element through the veins in its claws to produce a dark haze of energy to attack its foes with. Attacks Selzonshin possesses a very large amount of attacks. Its signature attack is when it uses its wing tendrils to slash across a vast radius around it. It can also produce a field of purple lightning bolts that strike down around itself. One of its most dangerous attacks is when it raises its head and roars (not requiring earplugs) at the sky, producing a lightning bolt that strikes directly on top of its target hunter with little warning. Notes *Its horns, wings, and claws can be broken, and its tail and tendrils can be cut. **When both of its tendrils are cut, the left one is longer than the right one. *Selzonshin is immune to flash bombs. Theme Trivia *Selzonshin was originally created by Ukanlos Subspecies on the Old Fanon. It was transferred over to FanonMonsterHunter by Chaoarren to keep from being unseen and unnoticed due to Old Fanon being abandoned now. **The page was slightly changed from there, such as removing of all mentions to the FanGame in was in, removal of the section with different languages and it's theme was changed. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Darknessblight Monster